Kisses
by MollyWKUK
Summary: When Hermione asks Harry and Ron if they want a kiss, they think she will kiss them, but she's talking about muggle candy...suddenly all hell breaks lose...well maybe not ALL hell...just bits and pieces of it.
1. Kisses 1, by Odelie

This story was written by my friend Odelie (dementedtearzz I think that's her user name...something like that.) I put this story on my account because I wrote the second chapter to it! So don't get mad Odelie.

It was a summer vacation efore their 6th year. harrym, Ron, adn Hermione were all at teh Burrow. Hermione pulls something out of her bag, "You want a kiss Ron?" she asked. Ron starts blushing, "Uh...okay." Hermione hands him something wrapped in tin foil.

"Uh...Hermione I thought you were going to kiss me." "What...oh no I didn't mean it like that, I was just offering you some muggle candy their called kisses."

"Oh...okay...this is akward." "I never knew you felt that way Ron," said Hermione. "Well it took you long enough! I thought you were the smart one!" yelled Ron angrilly.

Hermione was so shocked by the sudden outburst she moved away from Ron and went over to the other side of the room by Harry. "Hey Harry would you like a kiss?" Hermione asked reaching into her bag to get some candy out. "Sure why not I've been waiting over 5 years," replied Harry, while getting up to face Hermione. "I'm a pretty good kisser mind you, I've been practicing on my hand all year, if you don't believe me ask Cho Chang," said Harry. "I...uh...that's not what I ment...your mad!" cried out Hermione, as she ran out of the house.

Harry went over to where Ron was. "Hey Ron." "Oh hey Harry." "Has Hermione been acting strange to you?" asked Ron. "Yeah she asked me if I wanted a kiss, I said okay, but she ran away with kissing me: "What? That...that...that whore! She asked me the same thing!" Yelled Ron. "WHAT!" 

TO BE CONTINUED Remeber that story was not by me! It was by Odelie. But I wrote the second chapter to it. Right. 


	2. Malfoy comes along, written by MOLLY! me

"I gotta get away from those two," cried hermione, as she was running away from the burrow. "Accio broom!" yelled Hermione. "Wait!" yelled Harry. "I LOVE YOU!" yelled Ron. But it was to late Hermione was flying away. "Great now how are we going to catch her?" asked Ron. "Wait were wizards," said harry. "Man your slow," said Ron, patting Harry on the back. "No we can fly after her!" "Oh yeah!" "Accio Broom!" they both yelled. Then they flew after Hermione.

"Where are you, Hermione?" Yelled Harry. "Ahh!" yelled Hermione, Harry and Ron then saw Hermione falling off her broom. "HERMIONE!" yelled Ron. Hermione was falling and falling...

"sigh, I'm bored nothing cool ever happens to me." complained Malfoy. "ahhh..." yelled Hermione as she was still falling. "What the fu..." said Malfoy as he cought Hermione, "Oh great it's raining mudbloods." "Oh my, Malfoy you saved my life! Would you like a kiss?" "Um..sure..." said Malfoy, as he pucker his lips. "AHHH! I would rather be dead on the ground than kissing you in your arms!" Then she flew away.

Then Harry and Ron flew up to Malfoy, "She ask for a kiss?" asked Ron. "Yeah you guys?" asked Malfoy. "Same," said Harry. "That bitch," said Malfoy. "Well gotta fly!" yelled Ron. Then Harry and Ron took off after Hermione once again.

"Gosh these guys are crazy!" said Hermione, as she was flying in the air. "then Harry and Ron flew up behind her and grabbed her off her broom, and now she was dangling in the air. "Hey freaks put me down!" "Not untill I get some action!" yelled Harry. "No! She owes me a kiss first!" screamend Ron, sounding like a whinny girl. "Ron, has anyone every told you that you scream like a girl?" asked Harry. "Huh? I do? Oh no that's not good." "Wow maybe you sould check into that," replied Harry. "Maybe your right.." "Yeah I'm always right..." said Harry but Hermione interupted them, "GUYS SHIT-UP AND PUT ME DOWN!" "You knwo what? I don't want a kiss from her anymore!" said Harry, giving hermione disgusting glances. "Yeah I don't either." So they both dropped her. 

"AHHHHH..." yelled Hermione, but she just so happened to land in the Hogwarts train, "Oh cool! Harry, Ron, and Malfoy missed the train!" 


	3. Harry sings, by molly

Hermione got off the hogwarts train and was in the Great Hall sitting with Ginny. "wheres Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked.  
"Um...they missed the train," said Hermione.  
"Oh my! How did that happen"  
"Because they were so upsesed with making out with me..." mummbled Hermione.  
"What was that"  
"Oh nothing."

Suddenly the door burst open and Harry, Ron, and Malfoy walked in the door with Snape right behind them.  
"I'm telling you this is all Miss Granger's fault!" yelled Malfoy, the whole room stared at pointed at hermione and started whispering.  
"Yeah for once the bloke is telling the truth," said Harry. "Never the less you three were seen flying a car, and for you two," Snape said while looking at Ron and Harry, "Have already flew a car before, now I'm sure you'll get suspened this year." "Oh sure, but I know people in high places!" yelled Harry. Ron looked him dead and the eye and was shaking his head as in saying no Ron was thinking, "Harry don't do it! It's not the time to act superiour!" "I'm sure I can get Dumbledore on my side like a snap!" Yelled Harry.

Hermione and Ginny gave each other un easy glances. "He really thinks highly of him self," sighed Ginny, "and yet I still love him."

"That's it Mr. Potter, now I really mean it, all of this fame is going to your head!" said Snape. "No! My friends always tell me to not listen to you when you put me down so, LA LA LA LA LA LA..." Harry said while sticking his fingers in his ear while he sang, (A/N: I got this song from and it's to the tune of Simple Plan's song Addicted.)

I know you're coming again And I want you to know I'm connec-  
I'm connected to you You have tried to count me out And even tried to kill me Do you think it'll work?

I was just a little baby, but you cursed me anyway

I'm trying to forget that I'm connected to you And I hate it, cause I feel you I'm connected to you It's not over Can't forget what you did And I'll never be an ordinary kid Scar-maker! scar-maker! scar-maker..

Since the night you broke in And turned me into an orphan Still connec-  
Still connected to you I think you know that I see What makes you mad or angry Can't you feel me in your head?

I was just a little baby,  
They did all that they could Just to save me But 'cha cursed me anyway

I'm trying to forget that I'm connected to you And I hate it, 'cause I feel you I'm connected it you It's not over Can't forget what you did And I'll never, be an ordinary kid Scar-maker! scar-maker!

When will you go away?  
Can't I live a normal life?  
I don't know why I'm so patient.  
Why can't you just die?

I'm trying to forget that I'm connected to you And I hate it, 'cause I feel you I'm connected to you It's not over,  
Can't forget what you did And I'll never, be an ordinary kid Scar-maker! scar-maker

Scar-maker!  
I'm connected to you Scar-maker!  
I'm connected to you Scar-maker!  
I'm connected to you Scar-maker!

"Mr Potter! Will you stop singing?" Shouted Snape. "Not until you take back what you said!" Yelled Harry. "Man he's impossible that one is," sighed Malfoy. "You know I just might have to agree with you there," said Ron, sounding disapointed. "See your friend's not as cool as you thought he was right?" asked Malfoy. Ron said nothing.

Ginny smacked her had, "I can't believe he sang his song!" "Harry wrote that?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, and now the whole school heard it, he said he only would sing it when everyone was forgetting what happend to him and when people would start thinking that some one else is cooler than him." "Stupid Harry."

"TAKE IT BACK!" screamed Harry, it sounded like a squeek. "Why are you going to cry Mr. Potter?" "N...n..no.." said Harry through tear streaked eyes. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA POTTER IS CRYING!" yelled Malfoy. The whole hall filled with laughter over Harry's stupidity. "Okay just because your stupid and sad, I'll let you all go sit down." said Snape.  
So Harry and Ron ran over to Hermione and Malfoy say by Pansy.

"It's all your fault that were late!" cried out Ron, who was looking at Hermione. "Yeah and made me sing!" "If you had just giving us that kiss..." "THEN I WOULDN'T HAD HAVE TO SING!" "Look crazy, yous started singing on your own! And I would never kiss you kooks!" 


	4. It's gets crazy

Hermione got up and left the Great Hall and left Harry and Ron sitting there looking dumbfounded with Ginny. Ron turned to Harry and said, "She so wants me." Ginny rolled her eyes while Harry noded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Hello Granger." You all can guess who that was. I mean come on who else calls the kids by their last names besides the teachers? Huh? Do you know? Well it was Malfoy...Hey I just called him by his last name...er...anyway, it was Draco Malfoy. "What the hell do you want?" demanded Hermione. "What you never gave me!" "Well that's a tough one because I never gave you alot of things like, I never gave you a monkey, or a toad, or moldy bread, or some parchment, or...THAT CANDY CALLED A KISS!" Malfoy was now staring at his fingers counting all of the things that Hermione has listed then he looked up and said, "Can you repeat that list for me?" "Oh and that's another thing I haven't done for you is...REPEAT MY STUPID LIST!" Hermione ran away into her common room.

Shortly, a while later, Ron and Harry went up to the common room and into their rooms, and to their surprise was Hermione. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Do you think she's gonna give us are kiss now?" Harry whispered back, "I thought we didn't want to kiss her anymore." "er...sure..." "Um guys just because your whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you right now," sighed Hermione. Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered, "Do you think she's lying?" Hermione slapped her head and said, "No she's not lying! How can I have such stupid friends..." "Oh okay then she can hear us!" yelled Ron. "So what brings you up her Hermione? Because me and Ron said that we don't like you anymore! Right Ron?" "Er...I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" Harry stared at Ron in bewilderment and said, "I can't believe you would double cross me like that!" "Well...erm...you said that you don't like Hermione anymore...and...well Harry what is it a law that you made that we have to like the same girls? Because that can result into some bad times Harry!" "Oh shut-up Ron!" While Harry and Ron were yelling Hermione slipped out the door.

Hermione was now sitting in the common room talking to Ginny, she told her all about the chocolate kisses. "And now I just went up there to settle the matter that I don't like either of them and it's just that I wanted to give them some candy! I mean it was crazy!" "And now their up there fighting over you? That's crazy, and now you have Harry hooked on you and not on me! Man Hermione I very much dislike you right now!" "I hope you joking Ginny." "NO" And now Ginny was yelling some stupid crap to Hermione when Ron and Harry came into the common room still bickering over who gets Hermione. Hermione was staring at all of the commotion when she just jumped up and screamed and then ran out of the room. "Hmm I wonder whats wrong with her," said Ron.

STAY TUNED

Okay these are just getting dumber and dumber, but I will keep going just because I have nothing else to do. So don't leave me a review saying that I'm stupid for writing this crap and that it doesn't make sense...just because I know it's the truth doesn't mean you and I both have to point it out, only I should :P Thanks and bye. 


	5. Neville and Luna come along

Hermione ran out in the hall and ran into non other than...DRACO MALFOY! "OH MY GOSH! Can't I just get away from the lunnys for one day?" Yelled Hermione, Luna Lovegood was standing behind her and said, "Hey Hermione I didn't know you were so mean! I hate you!" and then she ran off crying. "Opps Luna I wasn't talking to you!" But to late she was out of hear shot. 

So Hermione turned her attencion to Malfoy. "Well Granger I came to ask you.." but Malfoy was cut off by Granger...I mean Hermione, "No you fool! I will not kiss you!" "No, no, I'm over that! I wanted to know if you knew if Ginny was seeing anyone..." sighed out Draco. "Well she see's alot of people like, her brother Ron, her love Harry, the person she currently hates which is me..." But Draco cut her off, "No you idiot! I mean is she going with anyone?" "Well she goes to alot of places like..." But Draco yelled before Hermione could even start, " You effing idiot! I mean is she dating anyone? That is what I bloody want to know! None of the Slytherine girls like me anymore because they hear that I wanted to kiss you so I should go for Ginny..." "Oh...well...I have to...I have to...food...I have food in my hand...that I have to throw away...BYE!" Hermione ran off while Draco was still trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Man I should really get new friends and enemys," panted Hermione, for she was running away from Draco so she was out of breath.

"Erm...hello Hermione," mummbled Neville. "Oh I'm so glad it's you! I've been having a frantic day! It's been sooooo crazy." "How so?" asked Neville now seeming intrested. "Well first I offered Ron and Harry some candy called Kisses and they thought I actually wanted to kiss them! Then for some stupid reason I offered Draco one just because he saved me and he thought the same thought as Harry and Ron! Now they all hate me including Ginny..." "Wow that was a tough day, it's a shame the candies aren't called Puss filled boils," sighed out Neville. (Ha I added that because of one of my reviews.) "Eww now that 's just disgusting Neville! And to think I was going to make you my new best friend! But your just sick and weird." "W...What? At least I don't want to make out with you like Harry, Ron, and Malfoy!" Yelled back Neville for his defense. "Yeah and why don't you want to make out with me? HUH? Am I not pretty enough for you? HUH?" "No I really like you Hermione but..." Neville was cut off, "SO YOU DO LIKE ME! YOUR ALL THE SAME! SICK AND TWISTED! YOU ALL WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!" Hermione ran away and Neville was left alone, "Man I didn't know Hermione was such an airhead."

"Hey Harry why are we fighting again? And who is Ginny yelling at?" asked Ron looking puzzled, Harry and Ron were still fighting in the common room and Ginny was still yelling at Hermione who was long gone. "Gee...I dunno who Ginny is yelling at but were fighting for Hermione." "Oh...I forgot." "Yeah that's because your stupid," said Harry who turned his back on Ron with his arms crossed. "No. I just don't think we should fight over Hermione, she clearly doesn't like us anymore." Harry nodded his head and then turned to Ginny, "Ginny...Ginny...GINNY!" Ginny snapped her head and looked up at Harry in shock, "What is it Harry?" "I just wanted to know who the hell you were yelling at." "Oh I was yelling at Hermione but I guess she was so afraid of me that she ran out of pure fright." "Erm...sure...let's go get sume dinner in the Great Hall." So Ginny, Harry, and Ron all walked to the Great Hall.

During their walk they ran into Luna and Neville, "Hey, Neville, Luna," said Harry. "Hey guys." "What you up to?" asked Ginny. "Oh me and Luna were just talking about how weird and mean Hermione is." " I think she's just PMSing," said Luna. "Er...right..." said Harry as he Ron and Neville all backed away slowly. "Well yeah Hermione has been acting rather...funny..." said Ginny. "Yeah we should do something about this!" yelled Ron, as he pumped his fist in the air. "Your right my red headed friend!" yelled Luna, as she pumped her fist next the Rons in the air. "Yeah I say we take action!" yelled Ginny as she did the same as Luna and Ron. "Right I'm with you guys," said Neville as he did the same thing. "Yeah! I say we...go eat!" yelled Harry as he pointed his fist at the Great Hall door.

STAY TUNED!

Okay so I made Hermione some sort of huge git! But I think it's okay. 


End file.
